Know your stars: scryed style
by Bigtoven
Summary: basicly what the tittle says, its know your stars, with the characters of scryed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow peeps! BigT here, I just wanted to do a know your stars fanfic, featuring the characters of the one and only s-CRY-ed Anime series! So here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own s-cry-ed, or any other Anime for that matter, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Hope you enjoy don't kill!

Strait Cougar: (sp?) sitting on stage in 'the chair' looking around

Mysterious voice: know your stars, know your stars, know your star, Cougar, likes to play with dolls

Cougar: what? I don't like to play with dolls!

Mysterious voice: yes you do

Cougar: no I don't!

Mysterious voice: Cougar his real name is Mary

Cougar: no its not! That's a girl's name! And I don't play with dolls!

Mysterious voice: whatever you say, Mary

Cougar: Garr…

Mysterious voice: Mary, hates driving over 15mph

Cougar: no! That's not true! I like driving really fast!

Mysterious voice: Mary drives slower than a turtle can walk

Cougar: that's not true! I set the world record in speed! No one can beat me! And stop calling me Mary!

Mysterious voice: Mary likes to kiss his pillow at night, and act like its Mimori

Cougar: ……

Mysterious voice: Mary is actually a girl

Cougar: no I'm not! I'm a guy and my name isn't Mary!

Mysterious voice: Mary actually likes Ryuho

Cougar: no I don't! That's just sick, and wrong! Besides my heart belongs to Minori!

Mysterious voice: Cougar has brain damage, and memory loss from being dropped so many times on his head when he was a baby.

Cougar: I was only dropped on my head five times when I was a baby ill have you know! And I do not have brain damage!

Mysterious voice: Cougar gets grumpy when he doesn't have his two hour nap

Cougar: I only get a little grumpy!

Mysterious voice: Cougar wants to marry Ryuho

Voices from background: get near my man and die!

Cougar: I do not like him, let alone want to marry him! You sick bastard! And I already told you I like Minori!

Mysterious voice: Cougar likes to eat dirt

Cougar: no I don't that's gross!

Mysterious voice: Cougar screams like a little girl every time he goes over 15mph

Cougar: no I don't! I like to go really fast, and I don't scream like a little girl!

Mysterious voice: Cougar is bi

Cougar: no I'm not! I'm strait! Honest and truly

Mysterious voice: now you know Strait Cougar

Cougar: No they don't know me at all! I don't play with dolls my real name is not Mary, I'm not a girl, and I am NOT bi! Hey are you listening! I'm strait! Strait!

* * *

A/N yo BigT here again hope you liked the first ch. There will be plenty more to come! Review and the next chap. Will be here faster I'm sure! As soon as I figure out who to tort… err I mean have the voice 'Interview' next he, he, he. Well till next time Cya 


	2. Next victim!

Hello my peeps and welcome to another exciting chapter of "Know your stars"! And now due to a random selection of names from a hat here's my next vict… err guest…

Disclaimer: (deep breath) IdonotownnorwillIeverowntheanimeseriesscryed.

Asuka Tachibana: walks up to 'the dreaded chair' and sits down

Mysterious voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…. Asuka Tachibana wants to be a ballerina

Tachibana: what? No I don't! That is a lie a sick and vile lie!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is overly dramatic

Tachibana: what are you talking about! I'm not overly dramatic!

Mysterious voice: I never said you were

Tachibana: yes you did! You just said it right now!

Mysterious voice: no I didn't

Tachibana: yes you did!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is completely paranoid

Tachibana: (twitching) I am NOT paranoid!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana whishes he looked like Sheris

Tachibana: No I don't! She looks ugly!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is terrified of round things

Tachibana: no I'm not! In fact my alter powers are balls after all!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana likes to play with his balls

Tachibana: that is a sick and disgusting lie!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is a pervert

Tachibana: I'm not a pervert! I saw that grown up movie by accident!

Mysterious voice: ……

Tachibana: uhh… I mean… you made it sound disgusting! (Shifty eyes)

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is in love with a moldy piece of cheese

Tachibana: no I'm not! And aren't you going to change my name so it sounds like girls name?

Mysterious voice: I don't have to…Asuka

Tachibana: I don't have a girl's name!

Mysterious voice: I never said you did

Tachibana: well you meant it

Mysterious voice: _Asuka_ Tachibana is obsessed with Sheris

Tachibana: I'm definitely not obsessed with Sheris! She looks like a guy!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is in love with Cougar

Tachibana: I don't love Cougar! I don't even like him as a friend!

Mysterious voice: Asuka Tachibana is gay

Tachibana: hey! I'm not gay! I'm strait!

Mysterious voice: then why do you love Cougar?

Tachibana: I don't love him! He's a guy!

Mysterious voice: now you know Asuka Tachibana

Tachibana: No they don't! They don't know me at all! I don't want to be a ballerina dancer! I'm not obsessed with Sheris and I don't like Cougar! Do you hear me? He's a guy! A guy!

* * *

A/N sorry for the delay schools a b!#& any who sorry if it wasn't that funny, but hey I just go with what hits me! Oh and by the way for whomever's wondering I got this know your stars idea from you guessed it! "All That" now if you want an update faster just Review and I'll update when I'm not drowning in homework, and when I know who my next vict…err guest is heh, heh, heh! Until next time see ya! 


	3. next up Sheris!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, and again I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I just didn't have enough time to update! For more of my pathetic pleas for forgiveness look at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own s-cry-ed there I said it happy?

Random people: very much thank you

* * *

Sheris: walks up to "The chair" and sits down 

Mysterious voice: know your stars, know your stars, know your stars Sheris Adjani likes to dress up like a guy

Sheris: ugh! That is a huge lie! I do not like to dress like a guy!

Mysterious voice: Sheris her real name is Butch

Sheris: hey! My name isn't Butch! Its not!

Mysterious voice: whatever you say… Butch

Sheris: my name is NOT Butch! Stop calling me that!

Mysterious voice: Butch is very annoying

Sheris: I'm not annoying!

Mysterious voice: yes you are

Sheris: are not!

Mysterious voice: are too

Sheris: are not!

Mysterious voice: are not

Sheris: are too! I'm extremely annoying!

Mysterious voice: I know you are

Sheris: Garr…(glares)

Mysterious voice: Sheris looks like a guy

Sheris: I don't look like a guy!

Mysterious voice: I never said you did

Sheris: you just said I look like a guy!

Mysterious voice: No I didn't

Sheris: yes you did!

Mysterious voice: Sheris, everyone thinks that she's a guy when they first see her

Sheris: ugh nobody thinks that I'm a guy!

Mysterious voice: Sheris is obsessed with Ryuho

Sheris: I won'tsay I'm obsessed

Mysterious voice: Sheris has a statue of Ryuho in her closet

Sheris: … (Shifty eyes)

Mysterious voice: Sheris is insane

Sheris: hey! I'll have you know that I'm still along way from going back to the happy house!

Mysterious voice: Sheris is in love with a rotten piece of cheese

Sheris: I am NOT in live with a rotten piece of cheese!

Mysterious voice: Sheris has dreams of marrying her rotten piece of cheese

Sheris: no I don't! And what is it with you and cheese?

Mysterious voice: Sheris likes to take pictures of Ryuho when he's changing

Sheris… … (Looks around suspiciously)

Voices from stage: pervert! Sicko!

Mysterious voice: Sheris is a pervert

Sheris: hey! Tachibana's the one who saw the adult movie!

Voice from stage: How many times do I have to tell you people! It was an accident!

Mysterious voice: Sheris is bi

Sheris: I'm not bi! I don't like girls!

Mysterious voice: Sheris was let out of the 'happy house' too early

Sheris: I wasn't let out too early! (Mumbles) just a few weeks

Mysterious voice: Sheris has a room dedicated to Ryuho

Sheris: it's only a little room

Mysterious voice: Sheris thinks that Ryuho and Mimori should get married

Sheris: I do NOT think that Ryuho and Mimori should get married! I like Ryuho!

Mysterious voice: Sheris her best friend is Mimori

Sheris: she is not my best friend! I don't even like her! I absolutely hate her!

Mysterious voice: Sheris is in love with Kazuma

Sheris: I am NOT in love with Kazuma!

Mysterious voice: Sheris likes to make out with trees

Sheris: ewe… that's gross!

Mysterious voice: Sheris wants to look like Mimori

Sheris: I don't want to look like Mimori! I hate her! Besides she doesn't look as good as me

Mysterious voice: then why do you want to look like her?

Sheris: I don't want to look like her!

Mysterious voice: Sheris likes to make out with the statue she has of Ryuho

Sheris: ……

Mysterious voice: now you know Sheris Adjani

Sheris: No they don't! They don't know me at all! I don't love Kazuma! My real names not Butch! And I hate Mimori! Are you listening? I hate Mimor …

* * *

A/N hey again sorry for the delay! I had about a million things I had to do! Anyways I made this extra long to as a way to say sorry. Well you now the drill Review and I'll update sooner! I even have an idea on who to do next! And as soon as I have enough time you better believe I'll update! Provided I get enough Review that is. 


	4. Mimori's turn!

Hello my peeps! Bet ya didn't think that I'd update so soon eh? Or maybe your pissed because I took so long

Disclaimer: do I still have to say it? (deep breath) Idonotinanywayshapeorformownscryed There I said it happy?

* * *

Mimori: walks up to 'the chair' with spot light on her and sits down

Mysterious voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, Mimori Kiryu lives in a shoe

Mimori: what are you talking about! I don't live in a shoe!

Mysterious voice: Mimori smells like a foot

Mimori: I do not smell like a foot! And I do NOT live in a shoe!

Mysterious voice: Mimori has an IQ of 0

Mimori: ugh! My IQ isn't 0 it's really high!

Mysterious voice: Mimori is in love with a sock

Mimori: I am not in love with a sock!

Mysterious voice: I never said you were

Mimori: you didn't?

Mysterious voice: Mimori has memory loss from jumping off a cliff and landing on her head when she was 8

Mimori: I was nine thank you!

Mysterious voice: Mimori her real name is Bob

Mimori: my name isn't Bob its Mimori! Mimori!

Mysterious voice: Bob is afraid of bunny rabbits

Mimori: I'm not afraid of bunny rabbits! I think their cute!

Mysterious voice: Bob likes to dress up like Ryuho and look at herself in the mirror

Mimori: I do not like to dress up like Ryuho! That's weird

Mysterious voice: Mimori is obsessed with Ryuho

Mimori: I do not like to take pictures of Ryuho and hang them up on the wall in a room that I have dedicated to Ryuho with a giant sculpture of him in it which I pray to every night!

Mysterious voice: I never said you did

Mimori: uhh… well I don't!

Mysterious voice: Mimori is insane

Mimori: I was only let out of the crazy hotel 3 weeks early! I'll have you know!

Mysterious voice: Mimori thinks that Sheris should marry Ryuho

Mimori: No I don't! I want to marry him!

Mysterious voice: Mimori is even more annoying than Sheris

Mimori: okay I think that everyone will agree that No one is more annoying than Sheris

Voices from audience:we agree!

Mysterious voice: Mimori likes Kazuma

Mimori: I do NOT like Kazuma!

Mysterious voice: Mimori wants to look like Sheris

Mimori: are you crazy! She looks like a guy!

Mysterious voice: Mimori thinks that the Easter bunny is out to get her

Mimori: that is absurd the Easter bunny is just a myth

Easter bunny: I'll make you a myth!

Mimori: uh that was weird

Mysterious voice: Mimori thinks that Cougar is hot

Mimori: ugh that's gross! He looks hideous!

Mysterious voice: Mimori likes to watch adult movies

Mimori: I think you have me confused with Tachibana

Voice from audience: oh one time I did that! One time!

Mysterious voice: Mimori likes to take pictures of Ryuho when he's changing

Mimori: ….

Mysterious voice: Mimori is gay

Mimori: I'm NOT gay! I'm strait!

Mysterious voice: Mimori has a robot that looks like Ryuho

Mimori:hey! I'm not _that_ crazy

Mysterious voice: Mimori thinkd thatSheris is her long lost sister

Mimori: No I don't! I hate no I loath her with a passion! How can I possibly consider _her _as a relative let alone a sibling!

Mysterious voice: Mimori uses big words to make herself feel smarter and more important

Mimori: (in sad voice) not all the time

Mysterious voice: Mimori likes to collect different kinds of moldy cheese

Mimori: ewe that's disgusting!

Mysterious voice: Mimori likes to pick her nose

Mimori: yuck! That's even worse than the moldy cheese!

Mysterious voice: now you know Mimori Kiryu

Mimori: no they don't! They don't know me at all! I do NOT live in a shoe! I don't like cougar! And I am not in love with a sock! Do you hear me! I do not love a so...

* * *

A/N yup I sure bet that you didn't expect an update this soon eh? Oh and review and I'll update soon! Oh and for those of you that most likely got the wrong impression last chapter I really don't have anything against Sheris, she's actually an okay character I just had a lot of stuff to tort…. Uh I mean use on her heh, heh, heh and again sorry if you got the wrong impression but this is just for fun I really don't hate _all_ of the characters that I write about. Oh and one more thing i'm glad that SOMEONE finally noticed that it was s-Dry-ed instead of s-Cry-ed as it shoud be! the name was pissing me off, but I wanted to know how long it would take for someone to finally say something about it, turns out that it's pretty long. 


	5. victim5

Hi Bigtoven here! Oh and sorry about the whole not updating for… one month… ONE MONTH! I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I would have updated sooner, but I was grounded from using the net. Well as much as I would like to blabber on about how sorry I am I suppose you have been patient enough, so with no further delays here's the next vict… err I mean guest!

* * *

Disclaimer: once more I do not in any way own s-cry-ed. Get it, got it done!

Martin Zigmarl: walks over to "the chair" and sits down.

Mysterious Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your star… Martin Zigmarl, he likes to wear frilly pink dresses

Martin Zigmarl: I do not like to wear frilly pink dresses! That's a lie, and you know it!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl his real name is Nancy

Martin Zigmarl: Nancy? Isn't that a girls' name? Wait a minute! My name isn't Nancy!

Mysterious voice: Whatever you say… Nancy

Martin Zigmarl: It's not Nancy! It's NOT!

Mysterious voice: Nancy he thinks the Easter Bunny is out to get him

Martin Zigmarl: I just don't think that it's trustworthy

Mysterious voice: Nancy he likes to collect stuffed animals

Martin Zigmarl: I don't like to collect stuffed animals!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl is in love with a shoe

Martin Zigmarl: I am not in love with a shoe! Are you crazy or something!

Mysterious Voice: acrazypersonsayswhat

Martin Zigmarl: What?

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl just admitted that he's crazy

Martin Zigmarl: what? When did I say that?

Mysterious voice: you just did

Martin Zigmarl: No I didn't!

Mysterious voice: yes you did

Martin Zigmarl: I am NOT crazy! I'm not!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl likes to poke his nose when no one's looking

Martin Zigmarl: yuck! That's gross, I don't do that!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl is actually a girl

Martin Zigmarl: I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl thinks that Mimori and Sheris should give up on Ryuho and jump off a cliff

Martin Zigmarl: well, you got the cliff part right

2 voices from the audience: Hey!

Martin Zigmarl: well it's true!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl he thinks that the government is spying on him

Martin Zigmarl: I'm not paranoid!

Mysterious voice: I never said you were

Martin Zigmarl: yeah… well I'm not!

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl is bi

Martin Zigmarl: I'm not bi! I only go for the babes

Mysterious voice: Martin Zigmarl is a playboy

Martin Zigmarl: No I'm not! (Whispers) Ryuho is

Voice from audience: No I'm not!

Mysterious voice: now you know Martin Zigmarl

Martin Zigmarl: No they don't! They don't know me at all! I don't wear frilly pink dresses, I'm not bi and my name isn't Nancy! Its Not!

* * *

Bigtoven: yo! Me again, just wanted to say sorry that it was short, and that it sucked, but for some reason my comedy muse has left, and might not be back for a while. 


	6. Hello Kazuma!

BIGTOVEN: hello everybody! 'Dodges flying daggers and swords' wow! That was close! 'Gets hit on the head by a rock' owe! That really hurt you know.

Readers: stop stalling and get on with the fic, or you'll really be hurting!

Me: O.O wow, I didn't know I had that many fans! It sort of makes me feel happy, in a weird kind of way. And now without further ado, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own s-cry-ed

* * *

Kazuma: cautiously looks at 'the chair', turns to walk away, then trips on a banana peel that magically appeared out of nowhere and falls back onto 'the chair'.

Mysterious voice: know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Kazuma secretly wishes to be a girl scout

Kazuma: What! I don't want to be a girl scout! I don't want to be any kind of scout

Mysterious voice: Kazuma, is actually a girl

Kazuma: what the #3! Are you talking about! I'm not a girl! I'm a guy! And a strait one at that!

Mysterious voice: whatever you say ma'am

Kazuma: gar… I'm not!

Mysterious voice: Kazuma is a two timing hussy

Kazuma: O.O where the h3! Did that come from? And besides, that would be Ryuho

Voice from audience: I'm not a hussy! Or a two timer!

Kazuma: you are and you know it!

Mysterious voice: Kazuma is in love with a shoe

Kazuma: why would I be in love with a shoe?

Mysterious voice: you should know, you're in love with it

Kazuma: That's it! Make fun of me one more time and I'm going to use the shell bullet on you're a$$

Mysterious voice: I'd like to see you try… shoe lover

Kazuma: that's it! 'Brings out alter and jumps up to attack the Mysterious voice' where are you?

Mysterious voice: Kazuma he couldn't find a snake if it came up and bit him

Kazuma: Stop hiding, and show yourself! Because I'm going to kick you're a$$

Mysterious voice: Kazuma is a child molester

Kazuma: There's NO way in h3!1 That I'm one of those sick F#3$ what the H3!1 Makes you think that I am!

Mysterious voice: then explain Kanami

Kazuma: 'disgusted look on face' that's it I'm really going to kill you now! 'Gets ready to attack'

Mysterious voice: I wouldn't do that if I were you

Kazuma: oh yea, well then just watch me 'going to attack, when arm suddenly turns back to normal, then straps magically come out of 'the chair', wrap themselves around him, and pulls him back to 'the chair' making him sit down, strapped to the chair' What the H3! Just happened!

Mysterious voice: I told you that would happen

Kazuma: No you didn't! You just said not to attack!

Mysterious voice: that's what I meant

Kazuma: Garr!

Mysterious voice: Kazuma, he lives in a sock

Kazuma: how can I live in a sock? Its way too small

Mysterious voice: then how could you live in one?

Kazuma: I don't!

Mysterious voice: 'cough idiot cough'

Kazuma: What was that!

Mysterious voice: idiotsayswhat

Kazuma: what?

Mysterious voice: Kazuma is an idiot

Kazuma: … Hey! I'm not an idiot!

Mysterious voice: yes you are

Kazuma: No I'm not! I am in no way an idiot!

Mysterious voice: then why did you say you were?

Kazuma: I didn't say that I'm and idiot!

Mysterious voice: you did just right now

Kazuma: I didn't 'thinks' aw $&!

Mysterious voice: Kazuma, he likes to wear frilly pink dresses with pink eye shadow

Kazuma: NO it's a lie! I don't wear frilly pink dresses and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink eye shadow!

Mysterious voice: now you know Kazuma

Kazuma: No they don't! They don't know me at all! I don't want to be a girl scout, I'm not a girl, and I don't wear frilly pink dresses! Hey are you listening to me! Hello? I'm NOT IN LOVE WITH A SHOE! I'M NOT!

* * *

Bigtoven: hello! It's me the one and only Bigtoven! And don't worry, I'm not dead 'Dodges flying daggers, and other deadly objects aimed at head' ah! Don't kill me!

Readers: tough! 'Aims guns, and other weapons at Bigtoven's head

Bigtoven: I'm just reminding you that if you kill me then there will be no more updates!

Readers: Dmn!

Bigtoven: phew! That was close! Any who I hope you like this! Think of this as a Christmas gift from me to you! Oh, and I am also proud/ extremely happy, to announce that my cruel humor muse has decided to come back! Woo hoo! Although it's not completely unpacked and everything, its here all the same! So I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review!


	7. Ryuho's Turn!

Bigtoven: err… well, where to begin? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and once again sorry! I meant to update sooner, but, well err… cant come up with any thing so once again SORRY! Please don't kill me! Narrowly avoids being hit by dozens of bullets. Phew, luckily I remembered to buy this bullet proof vest. Dodges flying shuriken ahhh, it doesn't work for shuriken! I'll update sooner! Promise, just please don't kill me! Hides behind desk

Disclaimer: How a many times do I have to say this I do not in anyway, form or shape own s-cry-ed.

Ryuho: walks in and looks at 'The Chair' I'm not dumb enough to fall for That, turns around to walk away and slips on banana pill, making him land in 'The Chair' darn!

Mysterious voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars Ryuho; he likes to play with stuffed animals

Ryuho: no, I do not like playing with stuffed animals

Mysterious voice: Ryuho loves Kazuma like a brother

Ryuho: no I don't! I absolutely loath him!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho likes to collect china dolls in his spare time

Ryuho: I don't like to collect china dolls! (Looks around suspiciously)

Mysterious voice: Ryuho thinks the Easter bunny is out to get him

Ryuho: NO I don't! (Mumbles)Santa's out to get me

Mysterious voice: Ryuho thinks that Kazuma is his long lost brother

Ryuho: I just told you that I hate him! So why on earth would I think that he's my brother?

Mysterious voice: Ryuho thinks that Sheris is hot

Ryuho: that is the furthest from the truth! She looks like a guy for crying out loud!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho is madly in love with a sock puppet named Fred

Ryuho: That is a huge lie! I am not in love with an inanimate object! And I am not gay either!

Mysterious voice: I didn't say you were

Ryuho: You insinuated it by saying that the puppets name is Fred!

Mysterious voice: no I didn't

Ryuho: yes you did!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho, he likes to eat fried worms

Ryuho: No I don't! That's disgusting

Mysterious voice: Ryuho likes to eat worms

Ryuho: No I don't! And I just said that I don't eat worms

Mysterious voice: no you didn't, you said you don't eat fried worms

Ryuho: Well that applies for all kinds of worms!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho, he thinks that Sheris is a guy

Ryuho: It was an honest mistake! Anyone who saw her wearing guys' clothes would think that!

Mysterious voice: she was wearing a miniskirt, and a tank top

Ryuho: It was dark!

Mysterious voice: no it wasn't

Ryuho: who cares

Mysterious Voice: Ryuho, he thinks that Tachibana is hot

Ryuho: What! H311 No! I'm not gay! And he's a f$3 perv for crying out loud!

Tachibana: It was only one time! Get over it already!

Ryuho: never! Also, Garr, forget this, Zetsuei! (Stands up and uses alter power, Zetsuei then appears, then immediately disappears) what the… (Straps come from 'the chair' and drag him back down onto it) darn it!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho he is a playboy

Ryuho: What? Where did That come from! I'm not a playboy!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho, he secretly wishes to be a girl

Ryuho: No I don't! And how did this go from me being a playboy to me wanting to be a girl!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho he's secretly dating both Sheris, and Mimori

Ryuho: No I'm Not! (Quickly looks around audience) phew, safe

Mysterious voice: Ryuho, he likes to go through Mimori's underwear drawer

Ryuho: uhh… It was a dare! Cougar made me do it!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho is a pervert

Ryuho: No I'm not! Tachibana's the pervert!

Tachibana: I thought my turn was over! Why are you all still picking on me? It was only one time! And it was an accident!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho, he likes to look at pictures of himself in a Speedo

Ryuho: No I don't! That's just sick and wrong!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho, he likes to put on girls clothes and pretend he's a ballerina

Ryuho: I was five, and it was a dare!

Mysterious voice: Ryuho he likes to collect belly button lint

Ryuho: That's even worse than the fried worms!

Mysterious voice: and now you know Ryuho

Ryuho: What! No they don't! They don't know me at all! I don't think Kazuma is my long lost brother, I don't eat worms, I'm not a pervert, and I Do NOT collect belly button lint! You hear me! I don't collect belly button lint!

Bigtoven: phew! That took a heck of a lot out of me! But you all deserve it for my prolonged absence. But fear not as long as you don't kill me in a fit of rage for not updating for so long, I will update again! Possibly before next month if I can figure out who to tort… err, I mean have the voice "interview" next. So till next time, adios amigo/a's!


End file.
